2011-12 EmpJHL Season
This is the 2011-12 Empire Junior Hockey League season. Membership Changes *The league added the eight members of the Southeast Junior Hockey League under the EJHL South banner. (Atlanta Jr. Knights, East Coast Eagles, Florida Eels, Florida Jr. Blades, Hampton Roads Whalers, Palm Beach Hawks, Space Coast Hurricanes, and Tampa Bay Juniors (who were renamed from the Bolts). *The league also added the Woodbridge, Virginia based Potomac Patriots Eastern Team GP W L OL SL GF GA PIM P Boston Jr. Bruins 40 34 4 1 1 245 82 474 70 New Hampshire Jr. Monarchs 40 34 5 0 1 260 72 703 69 South Shore Kings 40 34 6 0 0 251 89 718 68 Green Mountain Glades 40 27 10 0 3 171 97 573 57 New England Jr. Huskies 40 27 11 0 2 161 108 746 56 Boston Bandits 40 21 15 3 1 174 156 752 46 Springfield Jr. Pics 40 18 15 2 4 173 175 815 42 Bay State Breakers 40 18 20 0 1 147 157 566 38 Valley Jr. Warriors 40 9 30 0 1 111 239 531 19 Salem Ice Dogs 40 9 30 0 0 91 247 878 18 Capital District Selects 40 8 31 0 1 120 269 504 17 Western Team GP W L OL SL GF GA PIM P Syracuse Stars 40 33 7 0 0 259 120 487 66 New York Apple Core 40 27 9 2 2 195 110 472 58 Brewster Bulldogs 40 26 12 2 0 166 115 601 54 Jersey Wildcats 40 25 15 0 0 148 127 452 50 Philadelphia Revolution 40 22 15 1 2 174 145 729 47 Jersey Hitmen 40 19 15 3 3 145 132 503 44 Maksymum Jr. Hockey 40 18 15 4 3 154 144 969 43 Potomac Patriots 40 19 17 2 2 146 159 615 42 Buffalo Stars 40 9 27 2 2 96 193 780 22 Frederick Freeze 40 6 33 1 0 93 284 741 13 Southern Team GP W L OL SL GF GA PIM P Florida Jr. Blades 40 38 1 0 1 317 68 722 77 Atlanta Jr. Knights 40 25 10 2 2 170 98 827 55 Hampton Roads Whalers 40 20 18 0 2 138 138 964 42 Tampa Bay Juniors 40 19 19 0 2 162 205 379 40 East Coast Eagles 40 14 26 0 0 123 177 797 28 Palm Beach Hawks 40 9 30 1 0 94 208 847 19 Space Coast Hurricanes 40 5 34 0 1 62 279 741 11 Florida Eels 40 5 35 0 0 88 243 771 10 Playoffs The top eight teams in the Eastern and Western conferences and the top five teams in the Southern conference qualified for the playoffs. Six league teams (two teams from each conference) qualifed for the Nationals which were held at the Foxboro Sports Center in Foxboro, Massachusetts. This was incorporated somewhat into the league's playoffs. The league champion was determined by who advanced furthest in the Nationals (if two teams played for the national championship it was also the league championship game and if only one team qualified they would be the de facto league champion). Eastern Division First Round *Boston Jr. Bruins defeated Bay State 2 games to none (6-3, 7-3) *South Shore defeated Boston Bandits 2 games to none (6-1, 4-2) *New England defeated Green Mountain 2 games to none (3-2, 1-0 (so)) *New Hampshire defeated Springfield 2 games to none (8-4, 8-3) Qualifying Round Robin *Boston defeated New England 5-1 *South Shore tied New Hampshire 5-5 *South Shore defeated Boston 5-2 *New Hampshire defeated New England 2-0 *New Hampshire tied Boston 4-4 *South Shore defeated New England 3-2 Boston Jr. Bruins and New Hampshire Jr. Monarchs qualify for nationals Western Division Double Elimination National Qualifying *Syracuse defeated Potomac 4-3 *Maksymum defeated New York 4-1 *Brewster defeated Jersey Hitmen 4-2 *Philadelphia defeated Jersey Wildcats 4-2 *Potomac defeated New York 7-4 (New York eliminated) *Jersey Hitmen defeated Jersey Wildcats 6-4 (Jersey Wildcats eliminated) *Maksymum defeated Syracuse 5-2 *Brewster defeated Philadelphia 7-3 *Philadelphia defeated Jersey Hitmen 4-0 (Jersey Hitmen eliminated) *Syracuse defeated Potomac 4-3 (Potomac eliminated) *Brewster defeated Maksymum 4-1 *Philadelphia defeated Syracuse 5-4 (Syracuse eliminated) *Philadelphia defeated Maksymum 5-2 (Maksymum eliminated) Brewster Bulldogs and Philadelphia Revolution qualify for Nationals Southern Division Double Elimination National Qualifying *Altanta defeated East Coast 8-0 *Tampa Bay defeated Hampton Roads 6-4 *East Coast defeated Hampton Roads 7-3 (Hampton Roads eliminated) *Atlanta defeated Tampa Bay 5-2 *Florida defeated East Coast 9-3 (East Coast eliminated) *Florida defeated Tampa Bay 12-0 (Tampa Bay Eliminated) Atlanta Jr. Knights and Florida Jr. Blades qualify for Nationals Nationals The six qualifying teams from the EJHL and two teams from the Eastern States Hockey League (the Boston Jr. Bruins and the Mass Maple Leafs) participated in two round robin groups and the top two teams in each group advanced to the semifinals and those winners played in the championship game. Division One *New Hampshire defeated Atlanta 2-1 (ot) *Mass defeated Philadelphia 6-4 *New Hampshire defeated Philadelphia 9-3 *Mass defeated Atlanta 3-2 (ot) *Atlanta defeated Philadelphia 6-4 *New Hampshire defeated Mass 9-1 New Hampshire and Mass advance to the semifinals Division Two *Florida defeated Boston 2-0 *Brewster defeated South Shore 7-3 *Florida defeated South Shore 7-4 *Boston tied Brewster 3-3 (ot) *South Shore defeated Boston 8-4 *Brewster defeated Florida 5-2 Brewster and Florida advance to the semifinals Semifinals *New Hampshire defeated Florida 6-1 *Mass defeated Brewster 5-1 Final *New Hampshire defeated Mass 4-1 New Hampshire Jr. Monarchs win the league playoff title and the national championship. Category:2012 in hockey Category:EmpJHL seasons Category:Empire Junior B Hockey League